


Yogscast: Jingle Bang

by daxg2001



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: A Christmas-themed one-shot story.Bouphe and Lydia enjoy a hot ride with a hung taxi driver.
Relationships: Bouphe/Original Male Character(s), Lydia/Bouphe, Lydia/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Yogscast: Jingle Bang

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the content creators, companies, people, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Yogscast or any other content creation company, or any current or former influences/content creators. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Bouphe, Lydia (both Yogscast)

Jingle Bang

An erotic fan-fiction story. 

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, FF, MFF, oral, anal.

* * * 

Bristol, England. 2019.

“Bloody Hell… These two girls are well in the festive spirit...” Graham chuckled to himself, seeing the two women approaching his cab. Rather thankful that he’d bothered to splash out on his taxi for some cheesy tinsel and stuck on decorations for the inside. Let alone the cheap, but fitting, red Santa hat he had on his head. Being a cab river for quite some time he’d seen plenty of things from failed first dates to hen parties and plenty in-between. This was something else, and the smile on his face showed his liked what he saw as the two reached his window as he lowered it. “Taxi for two? Lydia, right?” He confirmed as the vastly taller of the two nodded in reply. “Alright, hop in then my loves! Same address as what you asked for, yeah?” He added as the two entered with jackets and handbags.

He couldn’t help but admire the two different, but attractive women in their Christmas get-up. The shorter of the two was in a reindeer onesie that was a snug fit against her cutely rounded curves. The hood of the outfit even had the ears and antlers. Sure, her dyed bright yellow hair did rather stand out from the rest of the costume, but she’d even done make-up on her nose to the lips for a reindeer look.

The taller beauty was in a festive elf or Mrs Santa Claus costume of a nicely worm green dress with red and white at the front, showing off the legs and her rather nicely sized chest well. He couldn’t tell if her hair was actually coloured in the dark red or if it was just a wig under the green Santa’s hat she worse, but her thick, bright red lipstick certainly sparked a naughty idea or two.

“So, fun photo shoot then girls?” He sparked up a conversation as he pulled off being parked. Starting down the intended route. Making an assumption based off the outfits.  
“Close! Not quite though.” Lydia, the taller woman said with a smile. “Just done a livestream actually.”  
“Livestream?” He glanced into the rear-view mirror. “Hope you two aren’t doing some sort of Babestation thing.” He joked with a chuckle.  
“Oi! Not that kind of stream, cheeky!” The shorter woman, Bouphe, said with her thick accent, but with a smirk to show she wasn’t offended. “It was for charity.”  
“Oh yeah? So what, you ladies raise so much money and you had to wear that stuff?” He again assumed. The look on his face showing that he wasn’t too up to date with current influencers or Internet starlets.

“Nah, we wore them from the start. It’s a month long thing. It’s called the Yogscast Jingle Jam.” Lydia explained.  
“We just wanted to dress up and do something fun while we played games for the viewers and get them to donate.” Bouphe chipped in. “And it bloody well worked a treat!”  
“Yeah, I bet it bleeding’ well worked. Pair of you two looking like that I bet you got the money rolling in.” He joked with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.  
“And what’s that supposed to me?” Lydia raised an eyebrow, but still with a smirk on.  
“That means I don’t think I’d be able to pull off that outfit half as good as you do, love.” He said with a flirty tone as he glanced again at the two gamers in his car.

“You saying that like it’s a challenge? Or are you just trying to see if you can get us out of these costumes?” Bouphe challenged back with a smirk of her own.  
“Bouphe!” Lydia smacked her friend’s arm to tell her off.  
“Ha! Now who is claiming they aren’t doing naughty streams.” Graham said again as he enjoyed the banter.  
“Bloody sounds like this is one of those Fake Taxi things from the way you’re talking!” Lydia countered back as she looked towards him again. “You got any hidden cameras around here?” She teased, checking out the decorations in the cab.  
“Heh, nah… Just the good old dash-cam up front…” He confirmed as the pulled up to a red light at a crossing. “You two might even be a handful to handle if I was though...” He said, looking back over his shoulder at them.

“Now that is a challenge...” Bouphe said, brushing her dyed hair a bit. “...Up for it?” She boldly asked, still smirking as Lydia shot her a look.  
“Heh… Love? You’re gonna think that this is a Fake Taxi… But I’ve heard that line before from a fare. And I’ve won that bet.” Graham confidently said. He was only about five or so years older than the women. Handsome enough and nicely toned. Certainly nothing to be scoffed at.  
“You’re a right cheeky one… Sounding like that bloody subreddit that keeps perving over us.” Lydia notes, crossing her legs.  
“No clue what you’re on about there, love… But how about this?” He said as he moved the car off again. “I pull over in a bit, and you gals give me five minutes of your time.” He laid out the terms as he occasionally looked up to them as he held their attention. “You make me blow? Ride’s free. I last? I get you birds out of them costumes for some fun… How’s that sound.”  
“There’s totally got to be cameras in this...” Lydia tried to dodge the question as she looked about again. However when Bouphe was looking at her, Lydia smirked again as the two shared a look and nodded. “OK, perv… Deal.” She rather boldly herself said. “But we’ll be counting!” She added as Bouphe fished out her phone from her handbag.

“Alright then ladies...” He smiled as he paused the sat-nav and did the same with the fare counter on his dash. Changing his route, and showing that this indeed isn’t the first time he’s made this offer to someone taking a ride with him. Driving the cab down a side street, before turning into a secluded backlot behind a building. “Trust me, nobody will be around this neck of the woods until the night shift starts.” He says, turning the engine off and unbuckling his safety belt. Eagerly getting out from his seat, and re-entering the cab at the side door to close it up. “Budge up ladies, let’s get this started.” He said, already loosening the belt holding his jeans up even before he sat on the seats.

Perhaps thinking they were sure of an easy win like it was another video game because it was two-on-one, the confidence of the Yogscast content creators soon took a hit when they saw him fish out his cock as he pushed the jeans and boxers down. A very impressively long and thick cock flopping out making Lydia gasp and Bouphe’s eyes widen in his size even without being fully hard yet.

“Fuck me!! This is a fucking Fake Taxi with a dick like that!” Lydia said, as if she’s not used to seeing such a size of shaft before.  
“Having second thoughts now, ladies?” Graham teased with a grin, enjoying those cock-shocked looks on their pretty faces.  
“No bloody chance!” Bouphe shook her head, slipping down to kneel on the floor of the cab. “We’ll see what you’re made of then, wanker!” She said, before sharing a fresh glance at her friend who nodded in reply as she shifted down into position too. His dick already hardening, as any man’s would, when faced with two dressed up beauties in this sort of situation.

“And I’ll see what you two can do when you’re not streaming...” Graham jokes as he spread his legs to give them access. Sighing when the two women reached forward, gripping his shaft as they kicked things off with some double team stroking to get him harder. Lydia taking advantage of her height compared to her friend as she was able to work over his bell-end first with a flick of her tongue against him. Soon swirling around the crown as her hand stroked the upper part. Meanwhile, Bouphe leaned in to flick her tongue at his balls. Showing her own filthy nature as she didn’t complain about working through his pubes in order to stimulate him. Keeping her palm moving along the lower half at the same time as she licked and occasionally brushed her lips against his nuts. “Mmmmm… You two birds have done this before, haven’t you?” He assumed as he groaned with approval, watching on with a wide smile.  
“Watch it, cheeky...” Lydia teased as she smirked up at him. Soon bringing her thickly coated with red lips to his cock and taking him inside. Making them both moan as she sunk down and took the head inside. Letting him get a feeling of how warm and wet her mouth is as she started to suck. Removing her hand from him in order to brush her hair out of the way as she got to work on him. Those soft lips tightly wrapped around his thickness as she bobbed smoothly up and down. Her gorgeous face impressively moving with ease along that fat size despite seemingly not being used to taking this size of dick before. All as Bouphe added to keep double teaming his dick as she ran her tongue around one of his balls with slow motions. Her palm still gripping his length as she pumped up and down on the bottom part, making sure not to collide with her good friend and fellow streamer’s pretty face.

“Mmmmmph… Mmmmmm!” Lydia moaned around that length as she worked up and down at a steady, smooth pace on his prick. Starting to leave a sexy ring of lipstick on his inches at the point where her mouth sinks down before she lifts back up with a sinful slurp. Getting her saliva layered onto his rod as she bobs up and down. Her eyes narrowed a little with lust as she doesn’t exactly hide how she’s enjoying sucking on a big cock, and one that can clearly handle getting blown as he moans and smiles back. Lydia focuses on sucking him off as her saliva drips down, and gets stroked into his shaft by the other festively dressed woman involved in this. Bouphe spitting onto those heavy, rounded balls before using her tongue to spread it around as she isn’t fazed at all by feeling Lydia’s saliva leaving her fingers sticky.

“Mmmmm… Fuck! That’s a right Christmas treat right there...” Graham moans as he watches Lydia bobbing on his pick at that smooth, steady pace. Seeing the trail of red left on his rod from her soft lips as she pushes down further, making Bouphe unwrap from stroking him so her friend can take more of that into her clearly talented mouth. A naughty gag let out when the tip of his rod connects with the back of her mouth before she continues on. Making him chuckle again when he feels the flick of tongue on his underside as she sucks him off. Before gagging as Bouphe sneaks in a grope of his balls to ensure he’s still double teamed by the two beauties. Only when Lydia gagged again from pressing down onto him did she finally pull off from his cock with a ‘pop’ sound, gasping with a clear hint of desire as she shifted back.

“Alright, pervert… Let’s see what this fucking fat ‘Candy Cane’ of yours can handle...” Bouphe teased as she took her turn and got straight to work. Taking his tool into her mouth as her lips stretched around him to handle his vast size as she groaned. Both her hands gripping his knees for support as she started to rock her head up and down to slide his inches in and out of her oral hole. Not bothered at all by the fact he’s already covered with her friend’s saliva as she had her fun blowing him with a nicely smooth pace. Already making the ears and antlers of her costume sway as she put the perfect amount of force into the sucking motion. Meanwhile, Lydia shifting down as she got in under Bouphe’s arm to place the hand on her shoulder. Allowing her to lean in and flick her tongue at the base of his prick.

“Mmmmm… Fuck me! You birds are right… Ahhhhh… Christmas crackers, aren’t you? Mmmmm...” He said with a smile as shameless for the pleasure he was getting as he was about the corny joke he’d made. His bragging justified as he stared down and watched the gorgeous face of the shorter beauty sliding up and down his stiff cock while the taller babe licked at the inches not yet up inside that hot, soothing mouth. Enjoying the vibrations from the groaning Bouphe was doing around his member while she blew him. The sight of her looking through the strands of brightly coloured dyed hair was a nice one too as she was so into blowing him she didn’t want the distraction of moving her hands up to brush the yellow locks away. Thankfully her friend was there to reach up and sliding them back, the two exchanging saucy looks before they went back to work on him.

“Mmmmmmphh! Mmmmm… Mmmmmmphh!!” Bouphe groaned around that big, pornstar-like dick as she sucked at a perfectly smooth rhythm. Taking her turn now to leave his cock with rings from her darker lipstick to show the points she’d reached on his dick to nicely match those already left by her friend. Her saliva now trickling downward to his crotch as Lydia continued to lick around the sides for a double team that would have easily finished off many a man before even a minute had passed. Just like before, now the shorter of the two was starting to gag when she took his dick impressively deep into her oral hole but showing her own desire she kept on slurping. Keeping the ears of her costume bouncing in time with the bobs of her head. Lydia keeping her tongue flicking away as she angled her hat-wearing head perfectly so she never even brushed against the other woman’s as she delivered another couple of slurps.

After another gag, Bouphe lifted away from him but made sure to spit a thick wad down onto his cock, licking her lips as she watched it drip down. “Fuck! I’m glad I’m not gonna be streaming later… Not sure I could keep talking about that!” She joked.  
“How much bloody time is left? Was that five minutes?” Lydia asked, moving away from his crotch.  
“Honestly? I wasn’t counting, love...” Graham shamelessly admitted with a snigger.  
“Yeah, me neither...” Bouphe said with a cheeky smirk of her own. “Come on, Big Lyds! You start off on him… I’ve got to slip out of this thing...” She said, pulling the hood of her onesie back.  
“You bloody slag!” Lydia shook her head with a smile. “Right then… You come down here and get to work on me then… There ain’t enough headroom for me to ride you sitting there.” The tall beauty stated.

“No complaints from me there, darling...” Graham all too easily agreed as he pulled his pants and boxers properly off. Watching as Lydia laid back on the floor, propping herself up with her elbows as she spread her legs. Showing off a plain set of panties under her festive dress. Shifting up, he reached down and pulled them to the side and smirked as he saw the light moisture already down there. Lining himself up as he pushed forward, without even bothering to slap on any protection first. Neither of them minding that when he entered into her tightness and they both moaned out as he began to thrust into her box.

“Oh fuck!! Bloody Hell!! MMMMMM… That’s big!!” The woman nicknamed Big Lyds moaned already with approval as she gazed down to watch that cock thrusting bareback into her snatch. Making her tight walls spread pleasurably as she took his thickness as he showed already that he isn’t just able to take it. He can give it back as he quickly established a steady motion to feed his inches in and out of her slot. Holding her legs apart at the ankles for smooth entry as he stared down with a smile. Loving himself how that younger, snug and already wet pussy felt wrapped around his member. That saliva that had been applied to him by both women allowing for that easy motion as they both got plenty of pleasure from the result of the ‘bet’ he’d made with both women. Even the ball on the tip of his Santa hat was swaying slightly as he put in the slight force to work in and out of her.

“MMMMM… You’re fucking snug yourself, love! MMMMM...” He said back as if the big grin on his face for being able to fuck a gorgeous live streamer and content creator wasn’t proof enough of his enjoyment. Feeling her inner walls clamped against his fuck-stick as he pumped into her. Staring down to watch his cock vanish up into her before he pulled a few inches out. Never fully leaving her pussy as he banged her in the back of his cab. His motion more than enough to make her rounded chest bounce inside her festive attire he was fucking her in. Seeing those bright red lips, the same ones that have let smeared rings around the dick now pumping into her twat, curled in a sexy, approving smile as her own gaze switched from up at him to down between her legs. Far from objecting to seeing herself stuffed with a nice big cock, even if she’d only met this man just mere minutes before willingly spreading her legs for him.

They’d been so caught up in just enjoying one another that they’d forgotten for a moment about the third woman in this threesome. Bouphe reintroducing herself to the action as, despite her claim before, she hadn’t actually stripped off. Sliding up close to Lydia to make her gasp when the shorter beauty clamped a hand onto the jiggling chest. More than enough to make the taller stunner turn her face and promptly get her lips clamped onto by Bouphe’s own soft ones. A moan escaping Lydia, and not just from the cock being pumped into her snatch, was all it took for a lip lock to begin. Tongues soon sliding out and starting to dance as they made out in such a lusty way that it was clear this wasn’t the first time they’d smooched before.

“That’s a new one! MMMMM...” Even Graham couldn’t quite believe the red hot sight of two Christmas-clad babes making out in front of him while he fucked one of them. Making him mistime his thrusts for a moment as he had to deal with the sight of girl-on-girl kissing and groping while keeping his dick buried in a piece of snug, wet pussy at the same time. Not to mention looking over at Bouphe and seeing that she’d utilized a lower zipper of her costume to expose her crotch. Showing off her panties that were already looking a little wet from her own arousal. Staying smiling as he reached over and grabbed a deep handful of that impressively thick, rounded ass of the short beauty. Making her groan with a saucy glance back before she went back to kissing her fellow Yogscast member’s face off.

“MMMMMMPHH!! MMMMM...” Lydia moaned into Bouphe’s mouth as she used a hand to reach up and squeeze the other woman’s chest through her onesie to ensure she got groans back as the kiss continued. Making lipstick sexily start to smear as tongues slapped against one another and saliva started to drip down chins. Lydia still shifting back and forth, keeping herself up with one arm as she took that lengthy cock nice and deep into her twat. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she got fucked by the cab driver who is supposed to be taking her back home instead of fucking her in some backstreet. Caring little about that now as she groaned out and continued to grope her close friend as they kept swapping spit in a clearly familiar way. Lydia’s moans of course louder, even as muffled a bit as they were from the smooch, thanks to getting stuffed over and over by a stiff, smooth pace from the lucky man in this three-way.

“AHHHHH… Merry fucking Christmas, huh?” Graham was still grinning as he was able to have his cake and eat it here in a way with both younger women. Just being nice and deep in one hot, tight snatch would have been more than fine enough on its own. But he could slide a hand down and rub the pussy of the other babe at the same time, stimulating her through her underwear. Licking his lips as he watched her clearly push back against his hand to show she wanted more, and he was very happy to oblige. Showing the multi-tasking expected of a cab driver but far from the road awareness skills as he fucked one hot streamer while groping the pussy of another. Moaning out himself as he kept his dick sliding smoothly in and out of the taller of the two. The light smack when his crotch met hers sounding out and only just heard with the groaning the women are doing as they made out in shameless, lewd fashion that would easily ban a channel unless it was on an X-rated streaming sight.

Finally, the kiss is broken as Bouphe looks back with a grin. “Like what you’re feeling, ya dirty bastard?” Her thick accent making the dirty talk even hotter, let alone that look on her face as she watches his dick slide in and out of her best friend.  
“I fucking loved seeing you making out with your friend...” Graham said with a grin. Pulling out of Lydia with a groan. “A right couple of game birds, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, and you fucking loved it...” Lydia licked her lips, similarly gazing over that fat cock. “Now get up there and take a seat… About time this little slag got to give you a proper taxi ride!”  
“My fucking pleasure, love...” He quickly moved back, and sat on the back-seat of his cab. Watching as the shorter of the women moved across, and easily mounted his lap. Her height allowing her to easily straddle him and grip his shoulders as he guided his prick now into her awaiting, wet slot.

“MMMMM!! Fuck me!! MMMM… That is fucking huge!!” Bouphe moaned, tilting her head back already as the reindeer hood of her onesie slipped off. Pleasured already just from the first invasion of his dick filling her up. However, showing her filthy nature, before he even gets a chance to start banging her, she kicks off the position first. Starting to ride that fat, long cock and make them both moan as she bounces. Her perky tits inside her attire starting to jiggle as she goes to work, and soon loudly moaning out when he begins to pump upward. Perfectly matching her motion so when she drops down onto his lap, he’s pistoning upward so in no time at all she’s filled up with that dick that’s just come right out of her good friend’s twat and now balls deep into hers.

Speaking of that fellow content creator, she soon joins back in as she kneels on the seating at the side to the two enjoying their action. Putting the festive hood back onto Bouphe as she’s fucked in that unzipped at the crotch onesie. However when the yellow haired beauty turned to say thanks, she instead got a face full of Big Lyds’ breasts as she leaned in to smother that cute face with her tits. That festive elf dress yanked down at the front so her rounded tits could be played with. Lydia soon rewarded with lips clamping onto a nipple to make her moan as Bouphe slurped on the mound with an eagerness. More than making up for the awkward way Lydia has to position herself and tilt her head to the side in order to stay a part of this threesome. Moaning herself as she felt those soft lips around the hard nub and the flicking of tongue against her.

“MMMMMM… You weren’t fucking kidding! Hot little fuck rocket, this one! AHHHHH...” The cabbie marvelled as he held onto Bouphe’s waist to keep her steady as she bounced away on his thrusting dick. Easily going in to the hilt into her slot as that smack of skin hitting skin rang out along with their moans. Not seeing of course much of his dick smoothly moving in and out of her box but more than pleasured from how super snug her twat was all around his fat prick as she rode him swiftly. He couldn’t complain as he had his pick of sights to enjoy along with the sensations. Either down at those nicely rounded tits inside that tight onesie, or up at the red hot sight of two gorgeous streamers engaged in lesbian action as Bouphe switched to slurp on the other needy breast of the taller, moaning stunner in this three-way.

Lydia had a deep handful of Bouphe’s sexy, rounded butt through the costume as she kept her good friend deep into her tits to keep her sucking on her rack. This was clearly far from the first time she’s let her boobs be feasted on but perhaps not in the midst of sex with another man at the same time. Soon moaning louder herself as Bouphe’s hand slides down under that festive dress. Curling fingers blindly up into that already nicely fucked pussy as Lydia started to grind down against them even before the pumping started. Getting nice and knuckles deep into that snatch while Bouphe continued to moan into the chest of the babe she was now finger banging. Leaving those juicy mounds nicely slick with saliva dripping from the nipples as she got her own digits soaked with juices as she pumped firmly in and out.

“MMMMM… You birds are a right proper pair! AHHHHH...” He couldn’t stop smiling as he kept on sending his cock stiffly up into the snug, wet pussy of the woman mounted on top of him. The cute reindeer ears and antlers on the hood bouncing a bit as she put plenty of effort into taking the dick being fed into her twat. Even as she multi-tasked by slurping away on Lydia’s tits and fingering her at the same time. Sweat starting to form on all three of them, which was no surprise from the pace of the action or how the windows of his taxi that they were banging in were now fogged up from all the shameless fun. Moans clear and muffled heard along with the slap of skin meeting skin. If anyone walked into this backstreet or even passed by, they’d clearly know what was going on inside from how the cab’s suspension was being slightly tested with a rocking back and forth motion.

“MMMMMM!! FUCK YES!! MMMMM!!” Finally Bouphe broke away from sucking on Big Lyds’ breasts, but kept her hand clamped on the other woman’s snatch, as she turned back to stare with lust at the man buried deep in her slot. Groaning more like a starlet for a more adult themed website than the video game live streaming she’s known for. Bouncing away smoothly and swiftly to keep her wet snatch working up and down the dick being driven balls deep into her. “Yeah, you dirty fucker!! MMMMM!! Fill me fucking up, you bastard!! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” She demanded, even as she was not only getting just that, but giving back as good as she was getting. Sweating in her onesie as she rode away on that cock, and still managing to both keep steady in position on him while still driving her own fingers up into the taller beauty at her side. That naughty squelch whenever her digits moved in or out of that pussy just heard along with the other sounds of sin in the back of this taxi.

“Now who’s the one being the dirty slag?” Lydia smirked, shifting back so she could deliver a firm smack onto Bouphe’s backside as she got another couple of bounces in.  
“Piss off, you filthy tart!” Bouphe smirked back as she dismounted the lucky cab driver. “It’s about time you got that mouth doing something better than just talking bullshit!” She added as he moved off from the back seats.  
“You birds better not be thinking about leaving me out...” Graham smirked, watching as Bouphe moved to kneel on the edge of the seating with her ass sticking out, while Lydia moved to sit on the floor under her, tilting her head back as that snatch was lowered towards those red lips.  
“Hold on a second...” Bouphe paused, reaching over as Lydia blindly reached to the side, passing the shorter woman’s handbag over. “Here…” She grinned, tossing back a small bottle of sex lube over to the grinning man. “See if you can shove that up my dirty fucking arse, you hung bastard...” She challenged before she went back to lowering her twat.  
“Bloody Hell… You are a pair of right filthy slags!” He grinned, taking the offer up as he started to stroke some lube up over his cock.

“Well when you whipped out that fucking cock it was the biggest we’d seen… The biggest real one.” Bouphe said with a cheeky wink before she moaned out. Lydia being starved enough as she planted her lips onto those dripping wet lower ones for a loud, shameless slurp that left Bouphe moaning loudly out as she began grinding down in response. The two showing clearly that they’re far from strangers to lesbian action as Lydia pushed her tongue up into that familiar, tasty pussy. One hand up, squeezing the other Yogscast beauty’s thigh while the other was down under her Christmas dress. Stroking across her own snatch to keep herself pleasured as she focused on dining on the pussy above her.

“Alright love… I ain’t judging what you and your best mate get up to!” Graham said, moving up behind the yellow haired beauty. Making her groan with approval as he used a finger to ease up some lubricant into her tight asshole. Finding some resistance as he slowly and smoothly worked in and out to get her impressively thick and rounded backside ready for some action. “Heh, you feel like a tight fit too, darling’.” He teased, sliding in and out for a couple of strokes which kept her grinding down against the face of her close friend and fellow content creator. Bouphe soon groaning out again when he pulled out, only to slide in a second finger for good measure as she licked her smudged lips and brushed dyed hair out from her face as he got her nicely lubed up.

“If that’s what you want, love… Then I’ll shag your arse!” He said as he leaned over so his Santa’s Hat he wore on his head was just brushing the top of his cab. Grunting as he slowly pushed his dick in past her asshole to make the small but cutely curved beauty gasp in delight as her back passage was forced to spread and take the invasion. He wasn’t even getting a chance to work his hips before she started pushing back, rubbing her slit over the mouth of the woman underneath her in the process. He soon got to business, putting his hands onto her shoulders for some support as he started to fuck her from behind. Making them both moan out as he worked those fat inches in and out of her tight, nicely juicy backside. Already making those cheeks jiggle in her snugly fitting onesie.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! FUCKING SHITE!! MMMMM!! FUCK!!” She yelled out, gripping the back of the seating as she moaned out. Tensing a bit as it seemed that previous backdoor action she’s enjoyed hasn’t been quite with a cock of this size, but that discomfort was being easily countered by the sinful pleasure of not just having her tight butt filled up, but her pussy expertly eaten out at the same time. “MMMMMM YESSSSSS… YOU’D FUCKING BETTER… UHHHHH!! SHAG MY TIGHT FUCKING ARSE!! MMMMM!!” She moaned out. Shifting herself back and forth as the sweat dripped from her face, making that reindeer make-up run as handled being more than just stimulated in both her lower holes at the same time. Rocking against that cock and tongue with enough force that the ears and antlers of her attire bounced a bit as she got double teamed just as she’d demanded.

“MMMMMM!! Fucking Hell, love! MMMMM… You trying to snap my soldier off with… AHHHHH FUCK!! How fucking tight this arse is??” He smirked as he pumped. Building into a steady motion once she was used to the size of him. Allowing him to start to work more of his length gradually between her sexy, rounded cheeks as they easily rippled away both from his pumps and her own pushes back to meet him. Firmly gripping her shoulders as he took advantage of the small size of the gorgeous live streamer. Keeping her groaning as whenever she rocked back towards him he delivered a fresh, firm thrust into her ass to keep her nicely stuffed. Using the back of his own taxi cab as a mini sex den as the windows are more than just steamed up from the filthy fun they’re all having.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmmm!!” At the bottom level of this threesome, Lydia was munching away on that familiar, delicious twat to give the other festively dressed stunner more than a fair amount of tongue love. Lydia’s mouth, lips and chin coated in juices that were dripping down the sides of her neck and all the way down to her exposed chest. Although her vision was obscured with pussy, flesh and costume she could hear the moans and the slap of a cock plunging in and out of her close friend’s backside. More than enough encouragement to keep eating out pussy just as well as she’d taken dick earlier on. All as she continued to keep herself nice and moist by rubbing away at her folds with her slick digits.

“FUCK… FUCK!! YEAH!! S-SHAG THAT ARSE!! MMMMM!! EAT THAT PUSSY! FUCK!!” Bouphe was demanding it all, and getting it as she received that still hungry tongue right up into her slot and took a thick piece of man-meat deep between her ripe, tight cheeks. Strands of her bright yellow dyed hair sticking to her facial features from all the sweat but smiling in lewd fashion to show she doesn’t want a break. “OH FUCK! GONNA… OH FUCK I’M CLOSE! YES! FUCK!! AHHHHHH!! L-LYDIA!! KEEP EATING ME YOU F-FUCKING… MMMMMM!!” She could barely get her dirty talk out as her eyes started rolling back. Her own motion mistimed but still taking that dick nice and deep into her already wildly jiggling rear as she was getting more jolted forward now than actively pushing back. The effect still working to make her snatch grind across the face of the other member of the Yogscast underneath her, clamped onto her lower lips.

Unsurprisingly, Bouphe hit her peak soon enough as she showered Lydia’s ever-hungry mouth with even more juices to make the taller beauty have to quickly gulp down as much as she could. So much that even more of a mess was made with excess spilling out over the side, catching into that hair too at the sides of her face let alone all the way down to her bust. Bouphe wearing a lazy smile of delight on her smeared lips as she was fucked through an intense to put it mildly orgasm. The cabbie behind her grunting as he had to last through her back passage clamping around his dick as he pumped smoothly and stiffly. Thankful for all the lubing up he’d done as her grip as she came felt even tighter than when he’d first slid into her. Lasting and doing his job as she finally came to a slumping halt on the seats of his taxi. Allowing him to pull slowly out and admire the gape left of a well fucked arse just as she’d begged for.

“Fucking Hell, Bouphe!” Lydia laughed as she moved from under her friend. “You nearly fucking drowned me there, you fucking bitch.” She teased, smacking Bouphe’s thigh.  
“Mmmmmm… Yeah, that was a really good fucking one...” Bouphe sat back on the seating as she gasped for air to recover. “You should try it, and show him why you’re Big Lyds...”  
“Don’t mind if I do...” Lydia said, as she reached down and picked up that lube bottle from the floor that he’d been given before.  
“You birds are fucking mad...” Graham said, still grinning as he took the moment to catch a break himself. But his cock still rock hard and ready for another round with these Yogscast stunners.

Lydia moved down onto her knees, facing the back seats and her backside to the hung taxi driver. Reaching back so she could do the lubing up job herself with a groan. Her dress up and showing off those barely hanging on panties that are more than soaked through. The main focus here being the finger dipping in and out of that rounded, thick backside of the taller of the two women in this threesome. Briskly pumping in and out of her tightest of holes before, much like he’d done to Bouphe earlier on, she also used a second digit to make extra sure that she was ready for him. Giving a smirk and a wink when she was done, tossing him the bottle as he chuckled, applying a fresh coat of lube to himself just for good measure.

He moved down behind her as she properly got onto her hands and knees. Graham smiling as he was able to place his hands on her hips under that hiked up dress as he pushed his dick into the arse of the second live streamer that’s fucked today. Making her groan and jolt as his inches slipped slowly into her tightness that felt just as good as the previous rear he’d been deep in. Getting the motion going as Lydia’s breasts started to swing underneath her as she began to rock back and forth to help work his pole between her thick cheeks. Her head tilted down, but her green Santa’s Hat still staying on as she groaned out. Getting used to the sensation of such a fat cock pumping her like she’s more suited for a career on a porn site instead of a video game streaming one.

However, just as the pace was starting to pick up Lydia let out a gasp. Bouphe, having recovered enough, used her usually height and size disadvantage to her favour. Sliding under the woman in the doggy style position so she could lean her head up. Returning the action from earlier on as she began flicking her tongue against that soaking wet pussy, making the bigger beauty moan out louder than she’s done so far in this filthy encounter. Her cries of delight just encouraging the other two in this three-way to carry on as now it’s her turn to experience getting double teamed with both her lower holes being worked over at the same time.

“OH FUCKING HELL!! FUCK!! MMMMMM!! FUUUUUUCK!!” The beauty known as Big Lyds moaned out, looking over her shoulder with intense lust at the man she’s only met today as he fucked her ass from behind. In turn he groaned as he watched that fat dick of his being shoved in and out of her very shapely backside. Her rear cheeks jiggling away deliciously with her festive attire doing nothing to either hide that action of what’s going on to her pussy either. “MMMMM!! FUCKING HORNY BUGGER, THE BOTH OF YOU!! AHHHHH FUCK!!” Her fellow content creator and friend licking away at her snatch with eagerness despite her own previous mind-blowing orgasm just minutes ago. Just aiding in the dirty talk and the rocking motion which now has the duel purpose. Not just helping to work that dick in and out of her rear, but getting that tongue sliding right across her moist twat for added pleasure.

“MMMMM… You birds are fucking wild! Wish every… MMMMM!! Bloody fare was a good as this!” Graham said between grunts and moans as he pumped into that shapely rump with stiff, smooth thrusts as he showed off impressive stamina for a man older than the women he’s been fucking. Especially considering that he’s not only sampled the holes of them both over the course of this sexual encounter but already has aided in making one of them cum nice and hard. Sweat dripping from his face and his own festive headwear barely staying on as he pumps briskly and smoothly. His hands digging into the hips for a firm grip so he can keep rocking back and forth to tap that ass. Knowing it’s certainly not every day that you get to fuck two babes decked out in Christmas gear in the back of your cab.

“Mmmmmm… Mmmmmm!!” Bouphe now had her turn to get her chin layered with juices as she’d done to her close friend earlier on. Her arms back behind her to prop herself up and get her already smudged lips further messy as she lapped at the folds being rubbed back and forth across her clearly far from novice mouth. Paying little attention to how sweat and stray drops of juices were catching into her dyed yellow hair with the strands already stuck to her cheeks. More interested in both munching away on the other woman’s twat, and staring up to watch that now very familiar, fat cock working like a piston in and out of Lydia’s backside. Bouphe herself being so close to the action that his heavy balls were brushing back and forth across her own forehead for an added sinful extra to this three-way position.

“FUCK!! GONNA… OH FUCK! FUCK!! YESSSSSS!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!” Speaking of taking turns, it was now time for Lydia to experience an intense sexual peak that left her almost buckling as she fought to stay on her hands and knees. Moaning out as she gave Bouphe a more than generous fresh flood of sweetness to try and guzzle down, even if some of it spilled down to stain the front of that festive onesie. Leaving the stud cabbie involved in this grunting as he managed to survive another round of a back passage clamping like a vice around his thrusting cock. Ensuring he played his part to get her riding out all the waves of pleasure as he kept on smoothly and stiffly pumping into that thick, gorgeous backside as she finished off cumming all over her friend’s face.

“FUCKING HELL...” It was a fitting expression as Graham finally pulled off of that very well fucked butt with a groan. “Here I bloody cum, girls!” He warned, grabbing his pulsing cock as even as impressive as he’s been to last during this he had a limit. Thankfully, even with one of them being fresh off an orgasm, the two beauties had their wits about them as they moved into position. Kneeling in front of him as he stood up and bent forward for as much height as his cab would allow. Bouphe despite her size taking the lead with an arm around her friend and putting Lydia’s arm over her own shoulder to prop her up.

“MMMMMM!! FUCK ME!! AHHHHHHH...” He groaned as it didn’t take too much stroking before he began shooting his load out. The first couple of shots landing to coat Lydia’s gorgeous face to leave her groaning as the seed coated the cheek and nose. Soon switching to make Bouphe’s reindeer make-up be further wrecked as he also splattered her nose and cheek, showing no care to catching into her dyed yellow strands of hair either. Moaning as he continued to switch, making sure both women got a fair share of a very sizeable load. Lydia left with jizz coating her lips and dripping off her chin onto those still exposed, heaving breasts of hers. While Bouphe’s coating across her cute facial features also left some drops landing to stain her onesie across her chest and on the eared hood. Both women left a suitable mess after such a wild, back of a cab three-way with more than an edge of lesbian fun to the mix.

“Bloody Hell!!” Bouphe exclaimed as both women laughed with wide, saucy smiles to fit the mess of spunk he’s left on them. “You were fucking backed up, weren’t you? You fucking dirty bugger...”  
“You birds fucking drained me! Fuck me!!” Graham said back with a smile as he unfolded one of the seats on the front side of the cab to take a well earned rest. “Wildest fuck I’ve ever been in!”  
“God, I’ve got it everywhere!” Lydia said, reaching for her handbag. “Thank fuck I packed some extra tissues for this mess...”  
“Was fucking worth it though… Never thought I’d end up getting my arse shagged in the back of a bloody taxi!” Bouphe added.

“Yeah… And I guess I better deliver you birds back to wherever you were going in the first place!” Graham said, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
“You’d better… You’ve probably got some shifts to get back to!” Lydia joked as the spunk still dripped from her face back onto herself.  
“Oh I bet I’ve missed out on a fair few fares today… But fuck, it was worth it…” He grinned, looking over the two as they started to wipe off the spunk from themselves. “Yogscast, you said you girls were from, right? I’ll be bloody tuning in now after this.”  
“Tuning in? After this, I think we’ll be calling you up for another ride back!” Bouphe boldly said, licking her lips and sneaking a taste of spunk in the process. “After all, this event is running all through most of December.” She added, exchanging naughty smirks with Lydia who seemed to not object to that idea either.  
“...Sounds like I’m gonna have to make some extra time for more fares then...” Graham said, shaking a head a bit but with a smile. As anyone would with the idea of another round of no strings attached sex with two babes. “And it sounds like a right merry fucking Christmas, too!”

* * *

I'm not currently accepting suggestions or requests for stories to write in the future. However, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading and if you celebrate it, have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
